The Fellowship of the Drabbles
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles based off each of the members of the Fellowship. Will be nine chapters; maybe more if I decide to add new characters or double up.
1. Chapter 1: Frodo

Frodo

**Riot**

Frodo does not know how to deal with his young cousins, Merry and Pippin. Merry is intelligent, more intelligent than Frodo, but when paired with Pippin, he uses that intelligence to create mischief. He knows his cousins want nothing more than to get simple pleasures from their mischief, and he knows they mean no harm, but he fears that one day they will get themselves in farther than they had wished and will face grave consequences. He does not want to hurt his cousins. He wants to keep them safe, out of danger. But they keep hurling themselves into it.

**Right**

He wants to do the right thing. He has been entrusted with a serious mission suddenly thrust upon him, and he knows that the fate of the world rests upon his small shoulders. It is up to him to decide what to do, and he wants to be in the right. He knows that the journey will test him. The journey will push his will and his moral compass. But he must keep a clear mind and do what his heart knows to be the right thing to do, no matter what the world throws at him along the way.

**Influence**

He is tested in ways he could have never imagined before. It seems to control him in ways that are unfamiliar to him. His actions are foreign, his thoughts wrong. He can barely go on. He tries to fight the influence, he truly does. But he is not strong enough. He is stronger than he thought, but not as strong as the others thought him to be. He lets the will of the Ring take over, guiding his actions by its own will. But enough of him is left to have some of his own influence. Enough to destroy it.

**Healer**

Frodo is not learned in the ways of healing. When he returns, he trusts the Elves of Rivendell to heal him. Their work is fantastic, but he can still feel the scars. He still hurts. The pain from his journey, though dull, is still there. He tries to return to a life of normality, but it isn't the same, especially with the pain in his shoulder constantly reminding him of everything he's been through. The others are quick to adjust back, but he cannot. He has been through too much, more than the others can imagine, to ever fully heal.

**Closure**

He cannot live normally. The memories of his journey, especially the painful ones, continue to haunt him. He is unable to live with civilians who have no idea what he's been through. So when Gandalf offers him a chance at a new life, he takes it. He does not tell the others until he is almost gone. He wants to minimize their suffering. They cry. He cries. Sam cries a lot. But he is not sad. In the new land, he can forget about his journey and suffering and start anew. This part of his life will finally be closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Sam

Sam

**Farm**

The first part of their journey is through the farm. It's the last part of the Shire Sam sees for a long, long time. He thought the lush, green farm would be a nice last look of the Shire, until Merry and Pippin send him tumbling down a hill and soil that image. Still, he thinks about the farm a lot. It's beautiful how something so precious can be grown despite the things hindering it: crows, insects, and young hobbits. Sam is afraid Farmer Maggot won't forgive them for tumbling through his farm that one day, if they ever return.

**Detailing**

Sam has always been one for a plan. They make him feel better on the inside; he likes to know what he's doing. When he and Frodo and thrust out onto this journey and Sam realizes Frodo has no plan of attack, Sam takes it upon himself to organize all the supplies, keep track of everything, and have a basic idea of where they're going. And on top of that, he has to watch out for Frodo, who has a tendency to wander off and neglect his own well-being. Without Sam, Frodo would've been lost before he left the Shire.

**Bread**

They quickly run low on food. Sam tries to keep optimistic, but it is difficult. The Elven Lembas bread has literally been a lifesaver, but he knows it will not last. When the lowlife Gollum rids them of the bread and blames Sam, that is the last straw. The bread was their lifeline. But because Frodo is so sick, he doesn't believe Sam. Sam is incredibly frustrated and heartbroken, and not only because of the loss of the bread. He feels the bread was a symbol of their hope. And now their hope is gone. Sam begins to lose hope.

**Mending**

Frodo is not getting better. He's terrible at taking care of himself, so Sam has to do it for him. Sam is on constant vigilance, making sure Frodo doesn't do anything else to get himself hurt. Of course, this is not enough. Sam is no healer; he can only do so much. He is relieved when the journey is over and the Elves are able to heal Frodo; the relief Sam feels is incredible. Sam was only able to mend Frodo, not heal. But when Frodo is healed, Sam is healed. If Frodo's okay, that's all that matters to Sam.

**Soft**

He's married to Rosie Cotton, and they've had a child. When the child is born, he holds her in his arms for the first time. Her skin is so soft, like a pillow, or the top of a cloud. Only something so precious could be so soft to the touch. His daughter begins to grow up, and Sam begins to grow old. As she grows, he's reminded of his hard journey, a contrast to the soft life he has now. And one day, he pledges, he'll join Frodo in the new land. When he can go on here no longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Merry

Merry

**Gold**

His parents are extremely proud of his hair. It is long, thick, curly, and golden blond. When he was a wee hobbit, his parents would introduce him and proudly point out his curly gold locks. He has always loved his hair. Image and presentation is important to him, and maintaining his lovely hair is always one of his top priorities. He is an expert at styling it and keeping it in perfect condition. However, once he sets out on his journey, there are fewer opportunities to take care of his hair. His hair becomes unruly and uncontained; he hates it.

**Hoax**

He is skeptical of this whole thing. He is concerned that Frodo is throwing himself away for nothing. He is skeptical of this man Strider and of his intentions. He has appeared out of nowhere and claims to know where to lead Frodo, but Merry is not so sure. He thinks Strider is not a concerned third party; he has darker intentions and will betray them. He worries that this Ring is overhyped and simply nothing. He is worried everyone is making a big deal about something that is of no concern. He thinks that they are all being fooled.

**Dumb**

He isn't dumb, no matter what his reputation might say. He is extremely intelligent; he's the smartest hobbit he knows. He feels insulted when people doubt his intelligence. However, right now, he doubts his own intelligence. He was in way over his head and had no idea what he was doing, and now he's beginning to regret it. He's far away from home, cold, and hungry with no one but Pippin by his side. He fears that he and Pippin will become separated, and Pippin will not be able to take care of himself. He doesn't feel too smart anymore.

**Flimsy**

Never in his life has he doubted his loyalties. As a child, he was loyal to the Shire. When his journey was at its beginning, he was loyal to no one but Frodo and his cause. And now, he is loyal to whatever cause the noble Aragorn is fighting for, and currently that is the land of Rohan and all of the lands of the West. People might call him flimsy because he is a hobbit and wars do not concern his people. But they concern him. He knows where his loyalties lie. His loyalties lie where his friends are.

**Wartime**

They claim he's too small to fight in a war. Apparently hobbits aren't able to participate in the fight for their own freedom. Merry disagrees. All his friends are fighting. They are fighting for the same reasons as he wants to fight for. He has the same right as them; it's not his fault that he is small. He pleads his case; he wants to fight. He knows he can't save Middle-earth, but he wants to help his friends. And the only way he knows how at this current moment is to fight. And that's what he intends to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Pippin

Pippin

**Bouncy**

He has too much energy for his small body to contain. He spends his young days running around the Shire and causing mischief with his cousin. He's well-known around the Shire for his shenanigans, and he wouldn't have it any other way. When he's brought to more formal events, he can't help but bounce in his seat. He always feels the need to be doing something, no matter what that something is. He can't sit still; there are things to be done, places to be explored. But in the end, it is the endless amount of energy that gets him.

**Gunk**

It is always unfortunate when his best clothes become soiled. Moria was the worst. The remains of old Orcs, not to mention all the dirt and ash, taint his cloak and shirt beyond repair. Of course, he has better things to worry about, like not dying in the labyrinth of Moria, but it always seems to be him that gets covered in some sort of gunk. Just the luck of a Took. Always getting into trouble and becoming coated in goop. No one else seemed to notice when it happened to him; they were always too busy yelling at him.

**Optimum**

Pippin tries to remain optimistic. It's not actually _that _bad, he tries to convince himself. He's only trudged throughout all Middle-earth without much food, almost died underneath a mountain, and nearly got shot by Elves. It's only when he and Merry are captured by Orcs that he realizes that this is truly bad. The outcome doesn't look good. He tries to keep his heart light. They'll make it, won't they? But as time goes on, his hope begins to wane. The prospects are dim. This is not the optimum point of his life, riding on the back of an Orc.

**Honeypot**

He is ready for a break. Drowning Isengard in a river can take a lot of energy out of you. And now, like always, he is hungry. He begins to search for some nourishment. He leaps down from the shoulder of the Ent and begins to trudge through the water with Merry. Soon, however, he finds a jackpot. Saruman's secret stash of goodies. Greedily he looks for something to eat. He grabs a honeypot, but he finds it empty. However, there's weed straight out of the Shire. He takes it. He feels it is a proper reward for his troubles.

**Breathless**

He has never been in a battle before; now he is trapped in the biggest one of his time. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was terrified. Everything was so big. All the big people running around him, throwing things, stabbing things. He was afraid he'd be stepped on; lost in the scuffle. It was hard to breathe. But he wanted to fight. He wanted to make a difference. Despite how scared he was, he didn't want to sit back in fear. He wanted to help. He wanted to live to see his friends again.


	5. Chapter 5: Gandalf

Gandalf

**Historic**

He is ancient. He is thousands of years old; he has seen the ages of this world come and go. He knows the tales of the world and of its people like the back of his hand. But he is not just a teller of tales; his mission is to guide the people of this world. He gives them advice; he makes them learn from the mistakes of the earlier ages. He is to rid the world of its evil, to create peace. He is a history book; he knows its past. It is his mission to guide the future.

**Harmless**

He has never been one for malice. Everything in this world has a soul; everything has been put on Middle-earth for a reason. Violence, especially violence without a reason, has never sat well with him. He has been sent to this world to protect the life forms on it; he does not take a life unless it saves that of countless others. He is a guardian; people look to him for protection, and he doesn't want to let them down. It is his duty to protect the people, and to leave behind as little damage as possible in his wake.

**Mindless**

In his experience, he has learned to think all his actions through before committing to any one of them. Everything he does requires an analytical thought before it is to be done. His mind has always been his greatest tool and his greatest advantage over his enemies. He is always looking for ways to get out of particularly sticky situations. However, he doesn't like it when he is pressured for time because this gives him a smaller opportunity to think things through before acting upon his decisions. Not that this hinders his ability; it simply unsettles him and his mind.

**Down**

He did not think it would end like this. After his seemingly endless years of life, he did not imagine that he would end it by fighting the Balrog of Morgoth. But he could not think of a more noble way to go down. By sacrificing his own life, he'll allow for the others to escape and complete the truly important task of destroying the Ring and saving all of Middle-earth. And as he falls, battling the Balrog and eventually victorious, waiting to die, he does not feel unsettled. He feels at peace. He knows his mission has been successful.

**Giver**

He has been returned to existence and given another chance at life. Apparently his task is incomplete. He has been instructed to see through to the destruction of the Ring. Until then, he is to guide the others, to give them the help and hope they need. And he'll gladly do so. It has always been his ambition to save Middle-earth and its people; he will gladly give them what they need to succeed. He will not do it for them; that's not his purpose. He is only here to assist and guide. They must be victorious on their own.


	6. Chapter 6: Aragorn

Aragorn

**Barbershop**

It's been years since he's had a haircut. In fact, it's been awhile since he's had a proper bath. But that's what life is like when you're living as a Ranger, on the run. He knows he could do with some personal hygiene, but he has more important things to take care of. At the current moment Gandalf has entrusted him with the mission to find and capture Gollum. Gandalf told him this is a matter of grave importance, one that has to do with his past and the fate of Middle-earth. For now, a haircut will have to wait.

**Pastoral**

He never stays in the same place for an extended period of time. He has a few places he frequents more often than others, but to most people he prefers to be a passing shadow. Throughout his many years he has gone to many places and has met many people, but right now he prefers to live on the run. He has to. At this moment he is unable to face his past. So he lives the nomadic life of a Ranger, helping people if he can; especially Gandalf. Gandalf often requires him and the ways of his nomadic lifestyle.

**Adjustable**

The shifts in his lifestyle seem so sudden and quick. One day he is a young child living with his parents, the next day he is under the wing of Lord Elrond in Rivendell, and the next day he is a Ranger living wherever he can find food and shelter. The shifts are full and complete, seemingly leaving the last stage of his life behind. But now he's traveling across Middle-earth on a formidable quest with eight companions who are all relying on him. Now he must piece all the parts of his life together and become one full man.

**Captain**

He has become not only the leader of the quest, but the leader of an army. Multiple armies. He leads the Men of Rohan to a victory at Helm's Deep and again at the Pelennor. He leads all the Men of the West to triumph at the Black Gate. For the first time in a long time, everyone is looking up to him. He is a leader not just of an army, but of the people. The people trust his judgment; they trust him to make good decisions and protect them. And he will gladly take that honor for them.

**Sweet**

All has ended well. Aragorn has been crowned king, the war is over, and Middle-earth is saved. And, above all, he has finally been reunited with Arwen. His beautiful, pure, loyal Arwen. He cannot believe she waited for him all this time, but he is very glad she did. Now that he is king, he cannot imagine anyone else as his queen. The more he looks at her, the more he loves her. He wondered how he of all people was able to get so lucky. He smiles at her. He can't think of a sweeter ending to his tale.


	7. Chapter 7: Legolas

Legolas

**Exposition**

He is alive before anything happens in this world that the people living in it remember. He is not nearly as old as his father, but he is a considerable age, and he remembers the shaping of many of the facets of this world. He remembers when the Mirkwood was still the Greenwood. However, he was not alive at the time of the War of the Ring. He was too young. His father remembers. He says it was a dark, dark time. He fears that the world might be descending into darkness again. He doesn't want Legolas to be involved.

**Manner**

Legolas is extremely polite. He treats everyone he comes across with respect, unless they act with malice or try to kill him. Then he feels he has reason to incapacitate them. But everyone else he treats with an air of grace, and formality if appropriate. It's Elven custom to treat guests in such a way. It makes him a coveted person to have at one's side when meeting with people of a higher class, second only to Gandalf and possibly Aragorn. He's never met someone who wasn't a Dwarf or Orc who has hated him. He suspects it's his manner.

**Accountable**

In a fight or battle, Legolas is always Aragorn's second in command, his right hand man. He can always be relied on to do what Aragorn asks, to do what is right, and to do things efficiently. Legolas always gets it done. He is always the one requested by anyone's side in battle, and he's always there to help in any way he can. He is loyal. He's always someone you can account for in whatever situation you are in. He will help you out, no matter what, even if his personal interests lie elsewhere. You can count on him.

**Charismatic**

He has a way with facial expressions. It comes with being an Elf. An Elf has natural grace and charm and beauty, most of which come from a seemingly endless life. Legolas has had much time to perfect his smirk and smile. Given, there is not anyone specific he wants to use it on, so he just uses it on the general public. He definitely has a sway over people. And he knows Aragorn likes his natural grace and charisma. He sees Aragorn smile when he spots Legolas in action. Legolas knows that his charisma is half of his fighting.

**Equality**

In all his years, he would have never imagined he's be traveling across Middle-earth with a Dwarf. In fact, he never would dream that he'd eventually become best friends with a Dwarf. He'd always been taught to hate Dwarves; Dwarves were selfish, rude, and cruel, and were never to be trusted. But now that he'd met one, he realized that Dwarves weren't so bad. They were good fighters, fun to be around. They were just people, like anyone else. All his prejudice was washing away; he wasn't sure why it was there in the first place. He loved the Dwarves.


	8. Chapter 8: Gimli

Gimli

**Fashion**

Gimli takes great care in appearance. He believes in making a good first impression. He has the best clothes, boots, armor and helmet, he has carefully groomed his hair, and he always carries his best axe. It is the axe that has been passed down by his father, who used it in his noble journey. Gimli hopes to embark on a journey of his own. He totes around his axe with pride. So he walks in to Elrond's Council with pride with his father, until he sees _the Elf_. The Elf is so damn pretty. He immediately hates the Elf.

**Ferocious**

He's feisty and has a quick temper, which is about as short as him. When someone insults him, his honor, or his friends, all he wants to do is chop off their heads. This temper's the main thing that drives him through a battle. His energy comes in quick bursts, spited mostly by anger, or by friendly taunts by Legolas. His weapons must be strong and sturdy to survive both the battle and his attitude. Few of them do make it through everything. But, in the end, Gimli's not angry for long. His anger only comes periodically, when he's provoked.

**Obscure**

Among the Dwarves, he's a fine specimen of his race. He's loyal, tough, and has a big heart, albeit a bit selfish and short-tempered. His father's extremely proud of him for all these reasons and more: he's a great fighter and has thick red hair. Few Dwarves are able to say they sport red hair. However out in Middle-earth he feels out of place. He's the only Dwarf, so none of the others understand him completely. The hobbits help him not to feel short, though. He tries to do all the things his friends can, but sometimes he just can't.

**Crawling**

Living in the mountain halls made him accustomed to small, dark, tight spaces. It also helps that he's short and stout. While his friends struggle to squeeze through tight spaces, he can get through with no problem. It comes with being a Dwarf and living underground. Whenever there is a need to get somewhere through a small space, Gimli is the one entrusted with that job. The hobbits, though small, are not entrusted with dangerous tasks, as they are young and inexperienced. Gimli doesn't mind. He likes the dark and the small spaces. It makes him feel closer to home.

**Swarm**

Gimli loves to be a part of a battle. Especially an ambush. Ambushes are his favorite. He loves the idea of sneaking up under an enemy's nose and then springing upon them. It invigorates him and gives him energy. This is the kind of thing he lives for. He is ready for the next ambush. He is always in the front; one of the perks of being short. He loves being at the front of the pack, being the first to see the action and attack. The ambush, after sneaking in, starts with a bang. It gives him a rush.


	9. Chapter 9: Boromir

Boromir

**Knowing**

With all his experience, he thinks he knows everything. He knows how to command an army; he knows how to deal with people, to care for his kingdom. He knows the geography of Middle-earth, he knows of its different peoples and of the world's history. He even knows a bit about the Ring. But he does not know as much as he thinks. He takes his minimal knowledge to heart, and he spreads confidence among the people. He will take the Ring and use it to defend Gondor, at his father's wish. But he doesn't know how little he knows.

**Military**

He is the Captain of the forces of Gondor. He is a brilliant fighter, successfully protecting the borders and taking victories. He is also a leader; the people look up to him, they trust him, they love him, and sometimes glorify him. But his loyalty is not to himself, it is to Gondor and its people. It is his duty to serve and protect them. And under his leadership, they are indeed protected. All the officers under his command look up to him, ask him what to do. He listens to them, too. He tries to be a humble leader.

**Advancement**

To him his father has entrusted the task of going to Rivendell to meet at Elrond's Council. He's been told it is a matter of grave importance, and he's honored that he's been chosen for the task. But it's only when his brother takes over his military position and Boromir sets out on his horse that he realizes a new chapter of his life has begun. He begins to advance on the long journey, as fast as his horse can bear. He has been told to retrieve the Ring, if that's what this is about. He doesn't want to disappoint.

**Respect**

At first he does not like or trust Aragorn, who claims to be the heir to the throne of Gondor. The rightful king. But after awhile on the journey, he notices Aragorn's will, resilience, determination, and large heart. He cares for the hobbits and looks after them, and Boromir sees that Aragorn is a good leader and quite selfless. Possibly a better fighter and more selfless than Boromir. Soon he feels not only some awe, but a deep respect for him. He has only a small reason to fight, yet he does so anyway. He will be a great king.

**Pale**

Barely breathing, the air hardly passing through his blue lips, Boromir lies still. He cannot move, as he has been pierced by three arrows. Struggling is futile; he knows he's going to die, and soon. He is thankful when Aragorn finds him. He wants someone to hear his last words, which barely escape. He sees his hands; pale, ghostly white. Lifting his arm, he shakes, and grasps Aragorn's shoulder. He tells him where they've taken the hobbits and assures Aragorn he will be a great king. Then he lies back, lets go, and he finally meets the pale, white light.


End file.
